<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Close call, closer encounters by dudewheresmytea</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22584472">Close call, closer encounters</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/dudewheresmytea/pseuds/dudewheresmytea'>dudewheresmytea</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy XV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Chocolate Box Exchange, Injury Recovery, Laughter During Sex, M/M, Outdoor Sex, Porn with Feelings, Sex Is Fun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 12:48:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,029</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22584472</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/dudewheresmytea/pseuds/dudewheresmytea</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A straightforward outing quickly turns into a near-lethal battle and ends with a bout of hot sex in the grass...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gladiolus Amicitia/Prompto Argentum</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Chocolate Box - Round 5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Close call, closer encounters</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/saisei/gifts">saisei</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Duuude, are <em>those</em> the mushrooms that Iggy wanted?” A finger enthusiastically jabbed the air in the direction of a broad cave opening that lie a fair distance away. A few whitish dots could be seen lining the substrate before the blackened opening.</p><p>Gladio squinted. “I… think so? Let’s get a closer look.”</p><p>That morning, Prompto was full of energy and wanted to take nature photos. Gladio offered to tag along. Prompto had grinned brightly and made a joke about having a personal bodyguard but he was also excited for the opportunity to spend some quality time with his boyfriend, devoid of prying eyes. His excitement was evidenced in his bouncing around as they left the campsite, camera and mushroom book in tow. Ignis had packed them a small lunch, even going as far as placing a few potions in the basket he supplied.</p><p>“We won’t need all of these, c’mon!” Prompto had exclaimed when Ignis arranged the potions next to the cold cut sandwiches. “We’re only gonna look for mushrooms down in the valley,” he had added with a touch of whininess. He didn’t want to carry a lot of items, instead leaving themselves free for adventure. Gladio looked on in silence, knowing that Ignis’ wishes were pretty much a given once they were voiced. Plus, he knew it was good idea. You never know what you may run into in the wild.</p><p>Ignis had responded with a predictable <em>it’s better to be safe than sorry</em> and the two, not wishing to delay their hike any longer, agreed without further protest. They grabbed the basket and were soon surging down the trail, laughing and play-shoving each other, potions and danger forgotten for the time being.</p><p>Until at least, once they were in front of the cave to see what kind of mushrooms lie at the floor of its entrance. Gladio bent and plucked one of the nondescript fungi out of the ground and examined it closely while Prompto held the book open to the page that Ignis had bookmarked for them. He grinned at Prompto. “Good eye, these <em>do</em> look like the ones.” He placed it into the basket and was stooping to pick another when a deep growl emanated from within the cave. Gladio looked up but could only see blackness. “Oh, shit.” The mushroom dropped to the ground as a huge behemoth slowly emerged from the cave.</p><p>Prompto’s eyes widened. He instinctively conjured his guns from the armiger. The flash caught the behemoth’s attention. Baring its teeth, it began to charge forward. Barely having time to aim, Prompto discharged a shot. The bullet grazed the behemoth’s neck but the animal did not falter in stride.</p><p>“Stay back, Prom!” Gladio exclaimed. Eager to protect his boyfriend, he rushed in with his greatsword and delivered a well-timed blow to the upper right leg of the beast. It roared in pain and a massive paw swiped out in retaliation, knocking Gladio away. After a short delay, he rose, and with a notable limp, came in again, swinging his sword at the beast’s chest. Only the tip grazed the collection of hard muscle that comprised its brisket, hardly making a slice. Prompto stood a few yards away, aiming his gun. A shot rang out a moment later. The bullet struck clean, but did little to slow the animal down. In fact, it seemed to become even more enraged.</p><p>Gladio dodged the next attack and swept in close, swinging his sword in a broad and powerful arc, hoping to sever either of the major blood vessels located in the throat. The behemoth had other plans, however, and shot out a paw, simultaneously stopping the trajectory of Gladio’s sword and smacking him away again, this time even more violently than before. Gladio struck the ground a good distance away and it was apparent from his reaction that he had sustained an agonizing injury.</p><p>Prompto leapt into action, rushing right up to the behemoth like a running back heading toward the end line, dodging each and every one of its attacks. When an opening presented itself, he readied his pistol and shot three rounds right between the behemoth’s eyes. It went down with a loud thud. He then ran over to Gladio, tears threatening to break loose from his eyes.</p><p>They had used two potions in the battle already and only one remained. He found it lying on the ground nearby. It had fallen out of the basket and rolled into a nearby tree. He hoped it was enough.</p><p>“Here, thank the gods we had one left,” he said as he jammed the vial into Gladio’s palm, breath coming out erratically. He hated seeing someone he loved hurt. Absolutely hated it. He wanted to instantly try to make everything better. Gladio looked up at him, appearing distressed from something beyond the physical pain he felt.</p><p>“What about you, are you okay?”</p><p>“Yeah, I’m fine, here, just take it.” Prompto wrapped his hand around Gladio’s, closing it and shutting the potion within. He would feel so much better once he knew Gladio wasn’t in pain anymore. When he released his hand, Gladio’s remained shut. Satisfied, Prompto kneeled on the grass and watched while Gladio self-administered the healing elixir. A few moments later the pained expression disappeared and he smiled up at his lover.</p><p>“Thanks, I guess I was in pretty bad shape, huh? That bastard really flung me.” Seeing the lingering look of worry upon Prompto’s face, he snaked a long arm around his shoulders and drew him near. “All is well now, thank you for the potion.” Gladio’s eyes sought out the behemoth, and found it lying motionless several yards away, almost out of view. “And thank you for being so brave and taking him out like that. You were amazing. A real marksman.”</p><p>Prompto felt the tears coming again but by some miracle he was able to hold them back. “No prob. I... I care about you. A fucking lot.” He nuzzled his face into the cleft of Gladio’s neck and allowed himself to cry at last.</p><p>Gladio fully wrapped his arms around him, engulfing him within the warm, comfortable darkness. “Hey, hey, I feel the same way. That’s why I wanted to defeat the behemoth without getting you involved… I wanted to protect you. Keep you safe.” Gladio hugged tighter, shutting his eyes and resting his chin gently atop the quaking head beneath. He wished he had done better and hadn’t made his boyfriend cry from worry.</p><p>“I’m just glad you’re okay now,” Prompto replied after some time. He lifted his head and looked into Gladio’s glistening eyes. “I love you.”</p><p>When Gladio opened his lips to reply, Prompto’s mouth settled over them with a soft moan. They kissed deeply, allowing the physicality take over where the words left off. The message continued on, loud and clear, as hands began to roam and bodies rolled back onto the soft grass beneath.</p><p>A warm spring breeze caressed their flesh as they pulled each other’s shirts off. Lips sought out nipples to give them a quick bite before descending upon each other once more. The kissing and touching became more frantic and in contrast the minutes increasingly wore on like lifetimes. Their surroundings almost came to a standstill. It felt like they were the only two people left in the world, two people joining together in the way they knew best.</p><p>Their pants joined the other articles of clothing upon the grass, fast forgotten while fingers groped and pinched at buttocks, roamed over the delightful dips and valleys of torso muscles, and grasped at upper arms in an unspoken competition between equally matched opponents. They rolled about in the grass, gasping and moaning in pleasure.</p><p>“Gods, I wanna fuck you so hard,” Gladio suddenly breathed out as if he had been holding it in for a decade.</p><p>Prompto smirked. “I’m with ya there.” He grabbed his cock and gave it a couple of tugs. “I never knew that danger would be this arousing…”</p><p>Gladio chuckled and pulled Prompto in for another, although brief, kiss. They pulled apart and he looked at him with twinkling eyes. “So, ya wanna bang right here on the grass?”</p><p>Prompto’s lips curved into a naughty grin as he looked around to ensure they were alone, as if they hadn’t already been nude for at least the past fifteen minutes. His grin intensified. “Fuck yeah!” He pushed Gladio down onto the grass and straddled him. “But I’m the one who’s gonna be doin’ the fuckin’.” They both laughed and kissed some more. “I call shotgun!” Prompto suddenly yelled out and grabbed Gladio’s cock. “Prepare to be ridden, big guy.”</p><p>Gladio grinned and nodded his approval. Then he realized there was no lube. “Oh uh - ”</p><p>“Yeahh… Luckily I thought ahead and secretly brought some stuff along,” Prompto said, reaching over and into his pants pocket, retrieving not only a couple of small packets of lube, but also a few condoms. He tossed them onto Gladio’s chest.</p><p>“Daaamn, and I thought <em>I</em> was the one who always came prepared.”</p><p>“Well, you <em>usually</em> are that guy, but when we were kissing earlier, before we left the campsite, I noticed that you didn’t have anything in your back pockets and so I took it upon myself to bring something just in case.”</p><p>Gladio smirked. “And all this time I thought you were grabbing my ass because you liked to!“</p><p>“THAT TOO! Don’t be a pain!” Prompto exclaimed with a snort. “Okay, I’m gonna lube up and drive this stick shift into fuck town.”</p><p>Gladio burst into laughter, his heaving chest capsizing the condoms and lube onto the grass. Prompto picked up the packets and shook them in his face.</p><p>“C’monnnn man, keep it together!” Prompto admonished lightheartedly. “I need a piston that runs smooth and doesn’t lock up.” He tried to hold back another wave of mirth, but it burst out a few seconds later. Gladio joined him. Tears of laughter soon began to flow down their cheeks.</p><p>“Did you happen to bring some tissues too? We’re really being ridiculous, aren’t we?” Gladio asked between breaths, trying to regain control of himself. “I can’t friggin’ stop laughing, this is the most fun I’ve had in a while.”</p><p>“Me too. And it’s weird to think just a short while ago we were having a <em>real</em> shitty time.”</p><p>“Yeah. As strange as it sounds, I actually think that’s why I’m so happy and goofy right now. Because we survived this.” A pause. “Together.” Gladio placed a hand on Prompto’s and a wan smile cut through his cheeriness for just a moment before dissipating. “Okay, you ready to put ‘er into gear?” He asked in a imitation Cindy voice.</p><p>Prompto grinned. He quickly rolled a condom down Gladio’s shaft and squeezed some lube haphazardly over it. He then shot Gladio a serious look. “I think the real question here is… are <em>you</em> ready?” He slowly lowered himself down.</p><p>Gladio flashed him a cocky grin. “I was born ready. Bring it.”</p><p>“All the way to the finish line.”</p><p>“Fuck yeah.”</p><p>Prompto’s buttocks were now flush with Gladio’s pelvis. He slowly rose up, letting the lube distribute itself for a comfortable ride. “Juuust fine tuning a bit, don’t wanna run the machine without the proper amount of oil,” he said, nearly bursting out in fresh laughter.</p><p>Gladio rolled his eyes playfully and chuckled. “Don’t want to seize the engine.”</p><p>“Oh no, but I can’t guarantee there won’t be a backfire or two…”</p><p>“Looks like you gotta run ‘er hard, blow all that gunk out.”</p><p>“Ha, that’s definitely the plan.”</p><p>By then, Prompto was ready to go and he again slid himself down on Gladio’s cock, this time harder. He slapped against his pelvis, and rose up again, repeating the actions. Satisfied that they were lubed up enough, he reached out and pinched Gladio’s nipples as he set out at a nice pace, not too fast but not slow by any means.</p><p>“Fuck,” Gladio breathed.</p><p>“Mmm, yeah.”</p><p>“You think the others know this is what we’re doin’?”</p><p>“More than likely.”</p><p>Breathy laughter followed. “Yeah, they probably guessed we’re not just going on some fucking mushroom picking adventure.”</p><p>“At least there’s still mushrooms involved,” Prompto teased, slicking his lube coated hand over his cock. “Your mushroom head’s got me close to the edge already.”</p><p>“Would you say you’re arriving to your destination?”</p><p>Prompto snickered and increased his speed, pumping up and down, taking Gladio’s large cock in all the way to the base. A gasping moan escaped his mouth. “Getting’ there fast, you?”</p><p>Gladio grunted and pressed his head back into the grass. “The finish line is in site.”</p><p>“I’m surprised we’re even able to cum with all of these silly jokes. If they were here, Ignis would be groaning into his coffee and Noct would be rolling his eyes until they were looking outta his ass.”</p><p>Gladio chuckled. “If they were here right now I doubt they’d stick around to listen to our jokes.”</p><p>“Hey, ya never know. Ya never know. Alright, I’m gonna kick it into high speed, ya ready?”</p><p>“Don’t have to ask me twice…”</p><p>“Alright, let’s goooo!” Prompto exclaimed as he thrust himself up and down on Gladio’s cock with fervor. His face took on a determined expression as he worked his way toward his goal. Gladio grunted and groaned beneath him. They again melded into one another, the line of demarcation between the two forms becoming hazy, neither knowing who was who as they both became one.</p><p>“Ah fuck, I’m gonna cum!” A voice rang out into the abyss. Gladio’s.</p><p>“Me too, ahhhhh!” Prompto returned, his cock spasming into action. His asshole gripped Gladio hard, and could actually feel the other man begin to orgasm. It was one of the hottest things he’d ever experienced.</p><p>Two pairs of eyes locked on each other as the couple relished this fleeting moment, as they once more drifted into the room where time slowed down to a crawl, where only they existed and nothing else. Gladio’s pelvis rose to meet Prompto’s behind as they danced through their orgasms.</p><p>Slowly, the world once more came back into focus. Fully spent, Prompto slid off to the side and joined his boyfriend on the grass.</p><p>Gladio looked up at the new moon that shone in the daytime sky. He took a moment to reflect on the new beginnings that he had been granted this afternoon.</p><p>“You were fuckin’ awesome out there today, Prom. Fucked that thing up like a badass. Thanks again for being there for me when I was down.” He looked over. “Guess I don’t have to be as protective over you, huh?”</p><p>“Nah, it’s okay. I like it. Plus if I revealed my badassery all the time, it would probably become old and boring.”</p><p>Gladio softly kissed Prompto’s nose. “I don’t think someone like you could ever be boring.”</p><p>“Stop fibbing, dude!”</p><p>“I’m not!” Gladio kissed him again, but sat up in alarm when a branch cracked loudly in the undergrowth nearby. Prompto swung his head over. A lone sabertusk slowly approached, testing its luck. It was still about 15 yards away.</p><p>Prompto grabbed a rock and flung it. It banged off a log that laid a short distance from the animal. The beast bounded away.</p><p>“Can’t we get any privacy around here?!” Prompto called after it with a laugh.</p><p>Gladio relaxed, placing his hands behind his head and leaning back again. “See, you are <em>such</em> a fuckin’ badass. And I’m not just layin’ it on thick to score points. You really are.”</p><p>“Oh stop,” Prompto replied, his cheeks reddening slightly. He tried to hide his grin but failed. “But hey we should probably get back. We have no more potions and Iggy would kill us if we died.”</p><p>Gladio shook his head in amusement, gathering himself off of the ground. “Lie undetected. Alright, let’s get back before they send out the search party.” He grabbed his clothes, tossing Prompto’s over. “Oh, and do you think we should grab some of those mushrooms so it looks we actually made an effort?”</p><p>“Yeah, good idea. At least they’re right over there. But if another damned behemoth comes outta that cave I swear to gods…”</p><p>“We’ll just make a break for it, I won’t tell if you don’t.”</p><p>“Okay, deal! Where’s that basket?”</p><p>They found it a minute later, crushed to bits.</p><p>“Aw shit,” Gladio said. “Well, I guess it’ll make sense to tell Ignis what happened. He might make a fuss but it’s better than making up some bullshit to explain what happened to his beloved basket.”</p><p>“Yeah. He can see right through that kinda stuff anyway. I wasn’t planning on lying to him about the behemoth,” Prompto said, pausing. “Were you?”</p><p>Gladio averted his gaze for a second. “Well, I was gonna try to help us save face a bit, yanno, just so he doesn’t worry and maybe try to talk us out of doing it again without insisting on coming along.” He winked. “Outside of the behemoth thing, I had a lot of fun and wouldn’t mind an encore.”</p><p>Prompto smiled. “Ready for round two already?”</p><p>“You know it.”</p><p>“Maybe we can see if Ignis has another container and we can go again tomorrow. He did seem really bent on making that risotto.”</p><p>“Sounds good. We’ll bring more potions this time.” A pause. “Yanno, just in case.”</p><p>“Just in case, totally.”</p><p>Once back at camp, Prompto and Gladio explained to Ignis and Noct what had happened while they were on their outing, conveniently downplaying Gladio’s injury and of course skipping over the hot sex.</p><p>“It’s a shame about the basket,” Ignis said, “but I’m glad that you are both alright.”</p><p>“Yeah, sorry we weren’t able to bring you those mushrooms, but we can try again tomorrow!”</p><p>Ignis raised an eyebrow. “Ready to thrust yourselves back into the wild so soon?”</p><p>Gladio and Prom exchanged quick glances and almost burst into laughter at Ignis’ word choice.</p><p>Noct also looked like he was going to laugh.</p><p><em>Busted</em>, Gladio thought, but mentally shrugged it off and changed the subject to food.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>